More Lost Than Ever Before
by Lake Flown Herons
Summary: A normal day on the Going Merry, after leaving Alabasta, turns hectic when the Straw Hats suddenly meet Zoro. I mean, a much... older, broader, lost-er Zoro. Lost and confused, the Straw Hats have to find a way to return him to the future before everything takes a turn for the worst.
1. Adrift into the Past

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of the rewrite. I tried to make it as long as possible but I couldn't expand it as much. There wasn't a lot to expand and I didn't want to write needless paragraphs. Either way, I just combined the Prologue with the first chapter since it was much more convenient. After this chapter is published, the next one should be right out. Sorry for the wait. I get lazy sometimes and trying to expand things takes a lot of time to think it out. Plus the proof-reading, editing, describing takes time. I will try to make the next chapter as long as possible so you can look even more forward for it to get published.

Thanks for reading the Author's Note. Now, you can start to read the chapter! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

 **More Lost Than Ever Before: Prologue**

Zoro leaned lazily against the foremast, his back against the hard solid wood, and his chin lifting toward the sky, where the skyline was patched and dispersed with thick clouds. His hot breath escaped his lungs as he sighed, his only eye shutting in exhaustion and boredness. During times when Zoro was neither drinking sake, training, or napping, the only option there was... was to be bored. And he didn't like that. Even though he had a bottle sake wrapped around his fingers, every second he spent without drinking, he felt extremely bored and tired.

"TAG!"

"Usopp's it!"

"What!? You touched my clothes! That doesn't count!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"Shishishi!"

"You cheaters!"

Zoro could feel the presence of his crewmates with his observation haki, although he could've just opened his eye, but he just didn't feel like it. He raised his hand up that was curled around the neck of a bottle of sake. He felt the flavour of the sake flood his taste buds. Zoro exhaled a relieved sigh. Alcohol always made everything better. Always.

"Franky, turn the helm right at 1 o'clock!"

"I _SUPER_ got it!"

As Zoro reeked of boredom, he propped the long narrow bottle of sake back onto the lush lime grass deck of the Thousand Sunny. He adjusted his tangerine filtered sunglasses as they seemed to drift out of place. He opened his eye as he did, catching Luffy and Chopper playing tag, running viciously around as Usopp attempted to hunt them down.

" _Robin-chwan,_ here's your afternoon coffee!"

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Would you like some dessert?"

"No thank you."

Zoro's vision was quite dim which only made exhaustion claw him deeper, pressuring him to take one of his daily naps but a weird feeling or sensation screamed at him not to, so even though he had just adjusted his sunglasses, in a fluid motion, he pushed them up into his hair and a wave of brilliant dandelion up his vision enough that he had to squint his eye in response. He winced and he turned his head sideways to dodge the sunlight.

"Yohohoho, yohohoho. Yohohoho, yohohoho."

Stretching his legs out as he yawned, Zoro made the decision to go train up in the Crow's nest as there was nothing better to do. There was nothing bad about training. You get stronger, but the reason Zoro didn't go training in the first place because he wanted to just relax.

"Well that was a waste of time," Zoro muttered under his breath.

But as he was stretching his legs, he felt a sudden, irregular presence pop onto the ship. Zoro's hand went to his swords, but the presence vanished a moment later and Zoro relaxed, but he was on guard. His mind was dizzy and tired so Zoro brushed it off and blamed his exhausted mind.

"Might be the alcohol," Zoro muttered under his breath with a smirk.

Zoro clambered up the ladders up into the Crow's Nest. He placed his firm hands onto the wooden floor and leaped on them, standing straight and balanced.

He padded over to the stands where his weights hung from. Once he was within an arm's reach, he wrapped his hand around the metal. The cold touch of the cooled metal sent a weak shudder down Zoro's back that hardly fazed him.

 _How long should I train for?_ Zoro asked himself as he was reluctant to heave the weights into his possession. _Mr. Nosebleed has dinner prepared completely at 6 and calls everyone in. I have about two hours._

"Where's Zoro?" A voice called down from below.

"Probably training," another voice replied, slightly confused.

"I thought he was taking a break today," reminded a high and sweet toned voice.

A sigh was heard. "Well, you know Zoro, he can't get away from training."

"He better not strain his muscles again."

Zoro smirked as he eavesdropped on the conversation below which was focused on him. "Haha," he laughed sarcastically.

He was about to lift the weight off of the stand when suddenly, the same presence popped up on the ship, except that it was much clearer and it was in the room with him. Zoro's hand snapped to his Shuusui by his side, and his eyes gave off a killer vibe.

"Who's there?" Zoro hissed, a growl rumbling in his throat.

There was no reply.

"Show yourself!" Zoro bellowed in a deep fierce tone, his gaze hardening as he focused all around, attempting to pinpoint the exact location. But the presence was everywhere, as if it could teleport.

"Figures you'd know someone was here," a childish voice echoed from around. The sentence was scattered, as if the presence said each word at different times instead of saying it all together. "Expected from the 'Pirate Hunter'."

Zoro unsheathed his Shuusui, carefully and cautiously, his eyebrows arched. Although his observation haki wasn't as good as Luffy's or the stupid cook, he could feel the closeness of the presence. He was just a step away from pinpointing its location. "Crap," he cursed under his breath. _Where is it hiding?_ He asked rapidly to himself while concentrating.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to meet yourself?" The scattered voice spoke again. "Have you?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Hissed Zoro.

Shuusui's blade gleamed white as he tightened his grip on the hilt of it. Zoro's gaze was going everywhere, not even spending a second on one spot of the room. Unfortunately. Zoro couldn't catch any movements.

All of a sudden, he saw a flash of movement. But it wasn't in front of him.

The reflection of the hooded figure stood in the gleam of Shuusui's blade, a creepy and joyful smile curved into its lips.

"Shit," Zoro cursed.

"Hey, that's a bad word!"

Zoro jerked around quickly to face the hooded person, eyes full of confusion and surprise.

 _Where the heck did it come from?_ Zoro asked himself simultaneously as his eyes met with the hooded figure. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He attempted to slash the Shuusui up to land a hit on it but all feeling was gone once the figure landed a pat on Zoro's arm, sending him into a void.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"I'll let you experience it."

"Why?"

"Well, because it's funny."

* * *

 **More Lost Than Ever Before: Chapter 1**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD."

Nami stared, quizzically at the log pose that was connected to her wrist with keen eyes. One eyebrow was raised in suspicion and disbelief. Questions flooded in and out of her mind as she tried to make sense of what the log pose was trying to tell her, but she couldn't quite crack it. Because the possible answer to it, was unbelievable and she wouldn't even deny how crazy she was if she said it aloud.

"What does this mean," Nami muttered under her breath as she scratched her temple in comfort.

"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT!?"

"IS THIS LOG POSE BROKEN OR SOMETHING?"

The arrow of the log pose seemed to point up. Not right nor left. Not forward nor backward. It wasn't the 'forward and a little up' kind of pointing. It was 'up'. Like, literally. She scratched the back of her head in frustration, her teeth gritted. How could she navigate her beloved crew if she couldn't even read the log pose right? What kind of navigator was she? Luffy did so much for her and she can't even read her log pose correctly. She thought of herself as a disgrace and a disappointment of the Straw Hat crew. Her blood boiled in extreme frustration that she felt like her brain was rattling so much that would explode inside her and she would die instantly, but of course, fortunately, that didn't happen as it was just a simple sensation.

She couldn't help from releasing all of her frustration and confusion in a long, thought out sigh. She knocked her head on the dining table numerous times to jog some ideas and answers into her head but was only punished with pains and bumps. Her eyelids slowly fell down as she gazed hopelessly at the floor. She tried to calm herself down so she could think straight, but her rage level was on the edge of letting her demon take over that she couldn't relax her body. Soon, she was going to give up and just go along with it.

"I hate this," she murmured.

Then, she repeated, each repeat occupied with a stomp of her feet.

"I hate this."

"I hate this!"

"I hate this!"

"I hate this!"

"I FREAKIN HATE THIS!"

Sanji entered through the door, a white-toothed grin curved into his pale rosy lips, until he spotted Nami's angry expression and frustrated vibe. He frowned and asked politely, "Are you okay, Nami-swan?"

"No," Nami began in a whisper, until she realized what she just said. "I mean no- wait- yes. Ugh, I don't know!" She exclaimed with a hot breath, digging her nails through her hair and down onto her scalp.

"What happened," Sanji asked in concern.

Nami pointed to her log pose. "This!" She bellowed. "It's pointing up! How could there be an island in the sky! That's preposterous!"

"Ah," Sanji nodded in agreement. "I agree. Nami-swan is always right!"

"I just can't believe there is. But how do we get it back to normal?"

Sanji's chin lowered in shame. "I'm afraid I don't know, Nami-swan," he murmured in disappointment. He walked over to the fridge. "Would you like your favorite fresh orange juice?"

Nami, who was deep in denial nodded, a gloomy and terrifying atmosphere forming around her like a block of ice. "Yes please, Sanji-kun."

With thousands of twirls of happiness and hearts, Sanji-kun went to work in preparing Nami's orange juice. His eyes bulged with hot pink hearts and his _actually_ heart thumped against his ribcage violently and rapidly. "With pleasure!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks…" Nami muttered underneath her breath.

Sanji smiled in glee.

"Ugh," Nami groaned once she took another glance at the log pose.

"Don't let it bother you, Nami-swan!"

Nami looked to Sanji then looked to the floor. "Yeah," she managed to utter out.

As Nami was consumed by darkness, she suddenly felt an uncomfortable tingling feeling in her belly that made her clutch her stomach. A hungry quiet growl radiated through her. Nami rose her head off of the dining table, stretching out her arms high in a spiteful yawn. She shot a glance at Sanji as he was slicing up pieces of a tangerine and tiredly began to ask, "Sanji-kun, I'd also love to have some dessert."

"Right away!" Sanji replied.

"Thanks again," Nami said.

"What would dessert would you prefer?"

"Tangerine-"

 **THHUUMMP!**

Nami leaped up from her seat at the table and violently looked to the door, which led out to the deck. Sanji did the same but was more tense and way more prepared to put up a fight then Nami. They were surprised and confused by the sudden noise that had just occurred deck, wondering if it was an enemy.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

Sanji shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Maybe Luffy fell or something?" Nami suggested.

He didn't answer.

Nami glanced back at the door.

"Maybe," Sanji muttered.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" A voice screamed from outside.

Through the tone, Nami and Sanji determined that the voice belonged to Luffy without thinking a single thought.

"What are they doing?!" Nami groaned.

"Playing a game?" Sanji suggested.

A high-pitched voice shrieked, "OH MY GOD!"

That was definitely Chopper.

"NAMI!" Usopp's voice radiated through the air. "SANJI!"

All of the voices were rattling with confusion, surprise and fear.

"What Usopp?!" Sanji answered while approaching the door. "I was in the midst of creating a drink for Nami-swan! Quiet all your games," Sanji lectured in irritation, a tick forming at his temples.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Usopp roared. "JUST COME!"

"Why?" Nami called.

"JUST COME!"

Nami and Sanji exchanged a look and rolled their eyes in response.

"Coming, you idiots," Sanji yelled.

Sanji turned the knob of the door and pulled it open.

In unison, Nami and Sanji shouted, "What do you mean it isn't a-" but were cut short by their own gasps and widening eyes.

"What."

Right in the middle of the deck, was a collapsed Zoro.

 _HOLY CRAP, IS ZORO DYING?_ Is what Nami and Sanji thought at first. But when they looked closer, their Zoro was there, along with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Robin.

"Is that Zoro?"

"Zoro's right beside us though."

"Devil Fruit?"

As Usopp and Chopper chatted, Nami and Sanji still couldn't believe their eyes.

And when they looked at the Zoro laying down. And what they saw when they looked extremely closer it wasn't just a duplicate Zoro. I mean by Zoro… I mean, a much… older, broader Zoro, that wore a white and black striped black kimono shirt, a dark evergreen belly warmer and a dark shade of navy blue jeans.

And, the biggest thing that stood out for all of the crew, was the scar that ran down from _that_ Zoro's left eye.

Nami's body shivered and her lips quivered.

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth. "What the-"

"HELL?!"

* * *

In a mere moment, all of the crewmates surrounded the fallen _other_ Zoro with surprised and shocked expressions spread across their faces. They didn't get to close, as they didn't know if it was a devil fruit or something. It was possible for it to be Bentham since he ate the Clone-Clone Fruit/Mane Mane no Mi which allows him to turn into any physical double of literally anyone he touches. But the thing was, this Zoro had different features. So unless Bentham changed into Zoro and drew the new features on him, they had no idea what the _other_ Zoro was.

Chopper gasped, "Oh my god!"

Usopp brought out his cross. "God help us!"

It could possibly be a doll or a fake, or even just a mannequin. But I don't think anyone could make a doll or mannequin that realistic. I mean, that _other_ Zoro had the exact same scar that Mihawk gave him. The stitches were also exactly the same but the whole scar was a bit faded since he looked much older... wait... older? Does that mean that-

An eerie and uncomfortable atmosphere hung on the air like a hook for many moments that seemed to last for hours with no one moving, just thinking and suggesting what was going on in their minds.

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening like golf balls and his mouth going agape, his jaw hitting the deck with a thump that rattled the wooden deck of the Going Merry. The outburst had surprised and fazed the crewmates and they were all looking at Luffy, confusingly. What had Luffy realized? Did he have an answer?

"Zoro!" Luffy looked at Zoro with an skeptical accusing glare. Zoro returned his gaze with an confused glance.

Wait... but this was Luffy. Of course he didn't have the answer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A BROTHER?" Luffy bellowed.

"I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!" Zoro roared in irritation and annoyance, a tick forming at his temples. \

Luffy responded by hitting his palm with his fist in realization. His jaw was off the ground but still hung wide open. "Oh..." Luffy said.

An awkward silence passed as all of the crewmembers excluding Luffy, facepalmed themselves.

"Zoro! Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?!" Luffy asked, persistently.

Usopp was just dumbfounded. "Holy crap Luffy."

Robin chuckled and Nami slammed her hands against her forehead.

In reply, Zoro brought down the sheath of his Wado Ichimonji hard and coldly onto Luffy's rubbery head which made his rubbery captain fall to the deck in a gloomy fashion in one quick fluid motion. "THAT IS CLEARLY MALE," Zoro hissed in disbelief. "HOW THE HECK COULD YOU MESS THAT UP? I THOUGHT EVEN YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY THINK OF THAT. AND I TOLD YOU, I HAVE NO SIBLINGS-"

Zoro was cut off by a tired and exhausted groan. The crew's eyes snapped to the _other_ Zoro at the floor, who was soon sitting up while rubbing his head in pain. "Shit, that hurt." The man yawned and stood up, scratching the back of his neck with closed eyes. Once he stretched out his arms, he opened his eyes to meet the gazes of the crew. And he took a brief moment of realization as he looked at all of them.

Robin had bangs. The man didn't care about that.

Chopper's hat was back to normal. The man became a little suspicious.

Sanji's hair was at the wrong side. The man didn't care.

Usopp was less _manly._ The man was not surprised at all.

Nami's hair was shorter. The man still didn't care.

And Luffy's scar wasn't there. The man felt a strike of guilt and shame thundering through him, electrocuting all of his bones. But, he showed no sign of pain physically, but the mental pain was definitely there, throbbing.

And lastly... _himself?_ The man was dumbfounded. But something else caught his eye and his focus wasn't on any of the people around him. It was just the sensation and atmosphere he was in. It was too peaceful and quiet.

The man noticed at his surroundings. The sky was peaceful, lighted with a sky blue hue, patched with snow-like clouds. No sign of harm in the way. He realized where he stood and emotions froze him in place. The flag. The deck. The _figurehead._

The man murmured in sadness and confusion.

"Merry?"


	2. Dejected Nostalgia

**A/N:** The feels will come. I repeat. The feels will come.

RIP Merry... and Usopp's muscles XD

* * *

 **More Lost Than Ever Before: Chapter 2**

The man pushed through Sanji and Usopp, to observe the Going Merry more. As he trudged a little along the deck, he could just feel his heart skipping a beat every time he took a step forward. Being on the Going Merry... once more, was like meeting an old friend that died many years ago. It felt so nostalgic and so sad that the man had trouble bearing with it. It was so nostalgic, the man felt like he was just having a dream. A painful,

Usopp whispered to Chopper, "What is he doing?"

Chopper shrugged.

"He looks like he's living a very special moment," Robin murmured.

"Why is this happening?" The man murmured in emotion under his breath so no one but him could hear his raspy toned voice. "Didn't you sink?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Luffy suddenly stepped up and said, "Hey!"

The man turned his head to look at him and Luffy froze like a statue. The man met his eyes and Luffy saw the shame and guilt that hung from his gaze. The man looked at Luffy like Luffy died and it was the man's fault or something. Luffy couldn't pull his gaze away as the emotion in the man's eye made him feel uncomfortable. If this was Zoro, then-

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" Nami asked in Luffy's place.

The man shifted his head forward again, his hand on the mast of the Going Merry. He scoffed, "Yeah, who do I look like, Zoro's brother?"

"Yep," Luffy replied blankly, with his normal wide eyes.

The man laughed in response. He was laughing for a brief moment before collecting himself. His gaze shifted to Zoro and asked, "I'm guessing you're Roronoa Zoro too."

Zoro didn't answer but only returned a cold stare.

Robin crossed her arms, her gaze glued to the man who claimed to be Roronoa Zoro also. How could this be Zoro? The different features of this man couldn't be the same Zoro on this ship. Questions filled her head but the answer always slipped away from her grasp, and she could only silently wait for the answer from someone else's mouth. "So then, how are there two Roronoa's?" She asked, not speaking with any emotions except curiosity and confusion. "Since you're calm and placid, I assume you know what's going on here."

The man sighed and turned to face all of them. He leaned his back against the mast like he did when he took a nap, whether it was on the Going Merry or Thousand Sunny. He answered, "Well, this is just a guess... but..." His voice trailed off.

The crew's ears perked up, leaning their heads closer so they couldn't miss a single word the man would speak.

"I think I was sent into the past."

A silence swept over the ship like a tsunami and all was quiet until a brief moment after.

The future Zoro shrugged and sighed. "It's crazy but it's I really think it's true-"

"EHHHHHH?!"

* * *

How could this happen, really? I mean, it was just a normal (not really normal) day for the Straw Hats in Paradise, Grand Line. But _this_ event just took the day to a whole different level. I mean, just imagine you're having a normal day when suddenly!...

Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun

A wild future Zoro appeared!

Future Zoro used intimidation!

Straw Hats are confused!

Straw Hats faint!

My god, how crazy could this day get? I mean, the Straw Hat Crew's lifestyle is crazy enough but this just tops everything off. Number 1 'Weirdest thing that ever happened to the Straw Hat Crew' award goes to: Time Travel!

Number 1 'Cringiest thing that ever happened to the Straw Hat Crew' award goes to: Usopp's 'Chalkboard Nail Scratch'.

Number 1 'Horrific thing that ever happened to the Straw Hat Crew' award goes to: Franky's balls getting grabbed *shudders everywhere*

* * *

The future Zoro was seated on the floor against the wooden walls of the Going Merry's kitchen and dining room. Without moving his head, his eyes kept searching the room, searching for something that wasn't there, but the Straw Hats didn't know what. Their eyes were glued to the future person, their gazes flowing with curiosity... (except Luffy because he was whining for food).

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Shut up, I got it. Be patient, Luffy."

The future Zoro coughed, gaining everyone's full focus and attention. "So..." he began. He then glared at Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin. "Is any of you going to start a conversation? Because if not... stop staring at me! It's extremely creepy, ya know," he hissed.

Chopper shuddered and hid behind Usopp's back with wide eyes.

Inside, the future Zoro felt a weight slam into his heart. Chopper was afraid of him. He felt hurt bubbling inside his veins and he drew his eyes away before anyone could see it. Fortunately, no one did.

Nami started, "Actually," she began with knitted eyebrows. "I was wondering how far in the past you were sent past? You look at least 5 years old. So-"

"2 years."

"Huh?" Nami said in confusion.

The future Zoro repeated without making eye contact as he clutched the hilt of his Wado Ichimonji. "I was sent 2 years in the past. Almost 3 years. I'm 22. Your time's Zoro's 19. I'm assuming it's almost 3 years since it looks like Robin just joined and you guys look like you've been in some big fights and that was just after Alabasta."

Usopp replied, "Oh."

The future Zoro hissed at Nami, "But really, do I look like I'm 24?"

"Hey!" Nami growled. "22 and 24 isn't really a big difference."

The future Zoro said sarcastically, "Yeah of course. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between two ages are because you're so old, you witch."

Sanji hissed sharply and coldly, "Watch how you talk to Nami-swan, you marimo!"

The future Zoro replied back, "Try it, ero-cook!" He raised his Shuusui in response, but didn't unsheathe it.

Zoro's eyes widened when he laid eyes on the sword. That's when he realized, in the future Zoro's haramaki, Yubashiri wasn't there, and instead, in it's place was a sword with a black sheath, decorated with the third of red circles and the hilt was crapped neatly in black silk. What happened to his sword. Unconsciously, he wrapped his hand around Yubashiri's hilt and clutched it close.

Nami hushed the two of them and sighed in distress. "My god. Future or past, you guys still fight." She put on a smile and continued. "Well, anyway, we need another name for you, future Zoro."

Future Zoro rolled his eye. "Excuse me?"

Usopp spoke up and explained, "Well, it would be way too confusing to call you both Zoro. It would just be to confusing and we would get mixed up." He crossed his arms, loosely.

Chopper nodded in agreement.

Future Zoro sighed and muttered, "So what are you guys going to call me?"

"Marimo!"

"Cyclops!"

"Stupid Marimo!"

Future Zoro stomped his foot down angrily and yelled loudly, his voice echoing and bouncing about the walls. "WHAT THE CRAP IS UP WITH THOSE NAMES?!" He demanded. God, seriously? Why the fudge is Sanji the only one suggesting names. I mean, WHAT THE CRAP. I think Sanji's having way too much fun with this because the look on his face was priceless. The joy and his humorous smile told everyone how fun it was to troll Zoro. Especially Future Zoro.

Sanji shrugged. "What? I thought those were terrific names!"

"You better shut your mouth, ," Future Zoro hissed, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Like I'd listen to you, marimo," Sanji spat.

"Let's just-"

Future Zoro and Sanji were both cut off by the shadow of a _horrible, fearful,_ monster looming over them and they gulped in fear and they shrunk away, but they couldn't escape fast enough and they were both hammered to the ground by the great and o'powerful Nami-swan.

Luffy's hand shot up like a bullet plummeted from a gun. "Oh! I know!" he exclaimed. "We should call him Zoro-ossan!"

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU CALLING 'ZORO-OSSAN'?!" Future Zoro roared in anger and frustration.

Chopper shrunk behind Usopp again while Usopp was actually kind of amused, but he was still shaking from the roar.

Luffy pouted in response. _But I like that name,_ Luffy whined to himself in thought. His eyes lit up again and he exclaimed once more but the confidence in this suggestion was toned down a bit more than the one before. "I got one! Let's just call him Roronoa!"

Nami was actually surprised by Luffy's answer and she smiled. "Yeah, that's a good name."

Usopp's mouth laid agape. "Wow, Luffy's actually smart, suggesting to use Zoro's surname." He sweat-dropped, trying to make Luffy stay stupid in his mind in an teasing.. affectionate way... maybe...

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "What does surname mean?" He asked.

Usopp facepalmed himself and muttered, "And he's stupid once more."

"Fine, you can call me that," Roronoa said while laughing humorously at Usopp and Luffy. "But, you know, it's only temporary since I'm assuming I'll go back to my time. I just want to get back to my own crew and into the New World already," he muttered under his breath while slipping both of his rough hands behind his head to support his neck. A sigh slipped past his lips and escaped into the fresh air. _Crap_ _,_ he thought to himself. _There's a possibility I won't even be able to get back to my time._ Roronoa bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"New World?" Robin echoed.

Usopp turned his head to Robin in curiosity. "What's wrong, Robin?" He asked in concern, straightening his back to sit up more straight. Since Usopp shifted, Chopper had to adjust too.

Nami inclined her head. "Have you heard about it Robin?

Slowly but surely, Robin started to explain briefly. "The New World is the second half of the Grand Line. The New World is extremely dangerous and it's full of chaos. Those who return from the New World and back into the first half claim that the first half of the Grand Line is literally a paradise compared to the New World. The second half of the Grand Line is only a place for extremely powerful- or lucky- people can survive in," she said, taking a rather large breath. She sweat-dropped at the thought of the crew in the New World.

The Straw Hats exchanged shocked and surprised expressions.

Them. They survived in the New World?

Surely if they did, they all had bounties... right?"

Chopper jumped up from his seat on the chair by the dining table. His eyes lit up and shined like the night's twinkling yellow stars. Excitement flowed throughout his body and he couldn't help but ask, "Does that mean I have a bounty?"

Roronoa looked away, as he couldn't bring up how low Chopper's bounty was in the near future. "Well..."

"Do I?" Chopper repeated, anxiously.

Roronoa was silent for a brief moment. He shot a glance at Luffy and accidentally met his gaze, which right after, he immediately broke their eye contact. Roronoa felt guilt claw him down, attempting to swallow him whole and drag him into the pit of darkness that was filled with endless shame, guilt, sadness and grief. So Roronoa pushed the feeling away and focused on another subject.

If Roronoa spoiled anything that would happen, his captain will surely get angry and all serious. Knowing things from the far future would definitely enrage his captain, and a certain memory played itself through Roronoa's mind.

 _"Hey, old man! I wanna ask something too! The legendary treasure, One Piece... is it really-"_

 _"USOPP!"_

 _"Eh!"_

 _"I don't wanna hear where the treasure is! I don't even want to hear if there IS a treasure or not! I dunno anything about it, but everyone sets off to see to find out for themselves! If Pops were to tell us anything here, then I'll quit on becoming Pirate King!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"If we're gonna have a boring adventure like that, then I would rather die!"_

Roronoa scratched the back of his neck and replied unsteadily. "Let's just say.. kind of..."

"'Kind of'?!" Chopper echoed in fear.

Luffy laughed loudly, slapping his hand against the table to feed his temptation to stop laughing. "Don't worry, Chopper," Luffy reassured. "I bet Zoro-ossan is just teasing you. I bet you have a really high bounty, Chopper!"

Chopper's moood points in happiness doubled and he cheered. "Yeah!'

Roronoa scoffed and smirked. "Well, you don't know if I'm telling the- WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CALLING ZORO-OSSAN YOU RUBBERY BASTARD?!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue and repeated, "Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan!"

As he sung, Roronoa's annoyance level just went off the charts and before they knew it, Roronoa had unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji and started to chase Luffy all about the Going Merry, going through highs and lows to just catch the rubbery idiot captain.

"Zoro-ossan!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO CALL ME OLD, YOU SHOULD BE CALLING ROBIN GRANDMA."

A hand popped up at Roronoa's side which slapped him in the face before disappearing. He ignored it though.

"Zoro-ossan!"

"HOLY CRAP, STOP CALLING ME THAT!

"Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-ossan! Zoro-"

"WHY DIDN'T I KILL YOU BEFORE WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE?!"

* * *

After Roronoa was done chasing Luffy with an killing intent flashing in his eyes, they gathered back at the dining room. Luffy was still laughing his ass off while he was being seated at the table while Roronoa just leaned against the door, still bubbling with annoyance.

Roronoa muttered under his breath, "I don't friggin' care anymore."

Luffy giggled, "So I can call you Zoro-ossan?"

Roronoa didn't answer.

"Wait wait," Nami interrupted.

All eyes went to Nami and silence swept over the ship.

Nami started in a low suspicious voice, "We still don't even know..." her voice trailed off and she invisibly trembled. "...if you're even Zoro. For all we know, you might just be a impostor or something. We can't trust you that easily," she finished as her eyes met Roronoa's gaze. And as she stared, she saw a flash of hurt flaring in his eyes for a second before Roronoa pulled his gaze away.

Usopp stood up from his seat, thumping all of his hands on the table. "Woah, woah. Are you serious?"

Sanji said steadily, "Think about it Usopp. We can't accept it that easily."

Roronoa sighed and crossed his arms. "So, you want to like, test me, or something?"

Nami and Sanji exchanged an uncertain glance and Nami responded, "I think it's the best option right now. If you're are the _real_ Zoro, sorry about this." The last sentence, she said in a raspy sympathetic voice.

Roronoa replied with silence.

After a brief moment of a awkward and eerie silence, Roronoa spoke up. "Who's going to quiz me." His voice didn't really say it as a question, because really, he already knew the answer. All of the crew looked at Zoro, and Zoro just sighed in response.

With a closed eye, Roronoa said, "Well, get started."

Zoro asked, "What dojo did I train at when I was younger?"

"Isshin Dojo."

"Where was that located?"

"Shimotsuki Village."

"Who did I fight during Arlong Park? Kuroobi or Chew?"

"Neither, I fought Hatchi."

Nami's eyes widened. _Did... did Roronoa just call Hatchan by his nickname?_ Hachi was a name only friends call him. Last time they met, Hatchan was an enemy... so why did Roronoa call him by that name. _What happened in the future between them?_

"Who did which Baroque Work Agent did I defeat during Alabasta."

"Mr. 1. That was the first fight where I was able to cut steel."

Zoro looked back at his crew and nodded. "He's legit. He got all the answers right."

Roronoa sighed and yawned, stretching out both his arms. Once he finished yawning, his hand went to the hilt of his Wado Ichimonji. "Well," he started, opening his eye. "My turn."

Luffy rose a eyebrow and looked at him strangle. He echoed, "' _My turn_ '?"

"I mean," Roronoa said as he slipped into a sitting position on the hard wooden floor. "It's my turn to test you guys."

"What?!"

"I mean, it's only fair."

Robin replied, "That is true. For all you know, we're fakes."

Roronoa nodded. "So, where did we first meet Vivi."

"In Laboon at Reverse Mountain."

"Who fought Miss Doublefinger at Alabasta."

"Nami."

Roronoa smirked. "How did Luffy get his cheek scar."

There was a silence and everyone looked at Luffy.

Luffy said, "Ah. I wanted to prove to Shanks that I was tough so he would take me out to see, so I stabbed myself."

The crew bellowed, "WHAT?!"

Roronoa sighed and stood up. "Well, you all got the answers right. So, are we good now? I believe you guys aren't fakes. Do you believe I'm not a fake?" He asked, sternly with a blank expression on his face.

Luffy grinned. "Yep!"

* * *

 **A/N: REPLIES**

 **Rboooks:** I'm glad you find it interesting! And I'm debating whether I should get Zoro to tell them.

 **LuffyLover27:** Thanks~! I'll make sure to try my best to make a update when I have time!


	3. Abundance of Animosity

**More Lost Than Ever Before: Chapter 3**

Roronoa yawned, his jaw stretching out before closing once more and he groggily opened his eye. His vision blurred for a second before quickly collecting itself and focusing. He watched the Straw Hats' daily life occur with exhaustion simultaneously clawing him down like an angry tiger and thankfully not... an annoyed _Nami._ God, no one could stand up to an annoyed Nami. Thinking about it and just merely talking about made shudders and shivers rolling down Satan's spine. Annoyed Nami was just... too scary.

"TAG!" Luffy roared in laughter, his arms flailing high up in the air as he raced past Roronoa in a fright, his legs rapidly going up and down, seeming like they were moving at the speed of light.

"Who's it?" Chopper asked in excitement. "Who?" He chanted.

"Usopp!" Luffy replied, simultaneously trying to catch his own breath.

"Luffy, you cheated! You just touched my clothes! It's not fair!" Usopp complained accusingly with a glare.

"Run away! Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

Roronoa snickered at their game and recent memories rushed into his mind like a white river and displayed themselves into his mind.

 _"TAG!"_

 _"What!? You touched my clothes! That doesn't count!"_

 _"RUN AWAY!"_

 _"Shishishi!"_

 _"You cheaters!"_

A smirk curved into Roronoa's lips as Luffy's, Chopper's and Usopp's voice rang in his mind from his memories and he sighed in disbelief, mixed with a little bit of humor and unheard horror. How nostalgic this atmosphere was. The sensation it gave off, soothed Roronoa's muscles and sang an unforgettable lullaby. Roronoa inclined his head as his gaze swept over the blue water, watching blankly as the waves voluted and overlapped each other, once and again, repeating endlessly. The bubbling snow crests pattered the sides of the Going Merry, rocking the ship, subtlety. Roronoa cut off his gaze from the ocean as he closed his one eye, blocking his vision sense and pushing all the energy into smell as a refreshing soothing mild gale swept over him, the salty brine aroma clouding his nostrils quickly. He groggily yawned once more. He closed his eyes.

Strange, wasn't it?

Not about the time travel part, but just... _this._ Roronoa's crew from about three years in the future, had changed so much. Their skills drastically evolved in power, stepping up to a whole new level they never thought they could reach. Their appearances also changed quite a lot actually. Franky was... uh... more robotic. Robin no longer had bangs; her hair was longer and her skin had gotten paler. Usopp had gotten more manlier... Sanji switched his bangs to the other side. Nami grew her hair out. And Brook; Luffy; Chopper, well they... um... they pretty much didn't change at all, excluding Chopper's hat and Luffy's scar.

Their skills and appearances may have changed, but personality wise, they didn't change at all. They were still the same as a year before, and the year before that. They didn't change at all really. They were the same. And somewhere deep down, Roronoa never wanted it to change. And honestly, he didn't want that ero-cook to change either. It's surprising what this time traveling journey made Roronoa realize.

Roronoa ran his right hand through his smooth green grass hair and he blinked his eyes open to find a very confused navigator peering over, a shadow intercepting the sunshine that warmed him up. He frowned. As he stretched his long legs out, he asked tiredly, "What do you want, Nami?" He soon stood up from his seating position, releasing the strain of his muscles that were built up.

At first, Nami didn't answer, and just responded by lifting her wrist to Roronoa's face, where her log pose was attached from. She pointed at it with a irritated and annoyed frown, her eyebrows knitted in anger and frustration.

Roronoa blinked at it, but did not take a step back. He rose his eyebrow in confusion and gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

Nami took a quick step back and hissed, "What does it mean?!" after running her fingers through her tangerine hair.

"Uh, what do you mean 'what does it mean'?" Roronoa countered.

Nami groaned and she looked even more exhausted. "The log pose... is pointing up!" She exclaimed. "Is it broken or something? I've never seen this before, so what does it mean? Luffy said maybe there's a sky island but I can hardly believe that. So what, is it broken? Is there a sky island? OR AM I DELUSIONAL? Holy crap, I think I'm delusional."

Roronoa growled, "Stop with all the friggin' questions. You gotta give me time to answer. And plus, you're correct in my opinion, I think you're always delusional."

Nami rose her fist but Roronoa interrupted before she could hit him. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you but first," he said, raising a finger. "I gotta get some sake."

"JUST ANSWER."

Roronoa looked Nami in the eye and sighed. A spark of faith flared in Nami as she thought he was going to tell her.

"I need, my friggin' sake."

"MY GOD, JUST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS," Nami roared.

Roronoa groaned, his breath heaving as he took in a large breath. He breathed out as he muttered, "There's no avoiding it so just shut up."

"YOU SHUT-" Nami was cut off as her eyes widened in realization. 'There's no avoiding it so just shut up.' "Wait, what do you mean there's no avoiding it? Are you saying," She looked around frantically in case Luffy came around and heard about this. "...there is actually a sky island?"

"Yes," Roronoa sighed, thankful that she finally got the friggin' hint. "Why would I lie," Roronoa said. It wasn't really a question. It was more like a fact... not meaning he never lies though. "You have to go up the Knock-Up Stream, but you have to prepare the Going Merry if you don't want her to break or get severely broken along the way there." He winced inside, as the mention of Going Merry breaking made bad and grieving memories flowed into his mind. He didn't let that shameful and sad emotions express themselves on his face.

"Funny joke," Nami giggled. But then she saw on Roronoa's expression that he was definitely not joking. Her face turned pale. "You're lying. That's impossible!"

Roronoa coughed and drawled, "And what right do you have to say that?" He narrowed his eye at Nami.

Nami flinched. "Huh?"

Roronoa asked, "Do you know there _is_ a West Blue, South Blue, or North Blue?"

Nami gave a nervous smile, "Of course."

"How do you know they exist when you haven't been there before?"

Nami's eyes widened in realization and her face got paler as her mouth laid agape at his question.

Sighing, Roronoa padded to the side of the Going Merry, leaning his body on the wooden railings, staring out to sea. He gazed at the skyline, which was patched with white snowy clouds that seemed to be scattered like a spilled puzzle. The sky was a beautiful blue hue, and Roronoa felt himself falling into a blue void, where only peacefulness awaited. "Exactly," he retorted in a low tone. "That's the perfect simile of the sea to the sky. It's sad to see people judging about things they've never heard about. There's fishmen who can live in water. So why can't people live in the sky? Judging something you have no knowledge about can bring a lot of trouble."

Nami's mouth was still wide open until she closed it back up so she could bite her lip. She did, _hard,_ drawing blood from her lips. She was speechless, she didn't know how to respond. Even a comeback couldn't fill her lungs.

"My," a voice murmured from behind, flowing with great interest.

Nami turned to see Robin while Roronoa kept his gaze out, watching the horizon where the sea parted from the sky, like two worlds clashing against each other. "Eavesdropping like always Robin?" Roronoa snickered in humor.

Robin smiled. "I'm quite curious of how Mr. Swordsman got so wise and..."

Roronoa turned his head around jerkily. "Don't say it," he hissed in a whisper. Even if he had yelled, the whisper gave off a more 'killing intent' vibe. "Don't you friggin' say it."

"...and old."

Roronoa unsheathed his Shuusui and raged, imaginable fire lighting him up like a dragon. "HOLY SH*T. I'M NOT OLD."

Robin laughed simply at his sudden outburst at being called 'old.' Her curiosity only perked up more at each given second.

Sanji burst out of the kitchen, screaming in rage. "DON'T YOU TALK TO ROBIN-SAN LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY-OLD-MARIMO!" Sanji criticized with his slanted curly-brow, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU CALLING OLD! I COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY. PAST OR FUTURE!" Roronoa retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU FRIGGIN' SAY?!" Sanji yowled in annoyance.

Roronoa held back the growl that rumbled in his throat before finally disappearing. "He's so stubborn," he muttered under his breath, simultaneously slipping his blade back into its sheath where it belonged. "So, Robin. Have you found any clues at least to get me back in my time? Or... at least find out who in the world could've sent me here?" He asked in hope.

Robin sighed in disappointment. "Sorry, I haven't. There's not a lot of things I could think that could send you back, other than the actually thing that sent you here."

Roronoa faltered, and leaned effortlessly on the railing, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion. "That's fine," he replied. Robin expected him to be more disappointed than he was now. "No one is to blame except that stupid creepy cloaked man. That smile of his just creeps the crap out of me." He closed his eye. He bit his lip as he hissed, "I can't believe I let my focus falter, for even just a split second."

"Huh?" Nami was startled. "Someone sent you here?"

Roronoa's face was covered in realization. "Oh yeah. I only told Robin how I got here because she seems the most likely to know what happened."

"Ah," Nami replied. "So, mind telling us?"

 _Us?_ Roronoa echoed in his mind. _It's only you that- oh._ Right after he had thought the world 'us' in his mind, he sensed the rest of the crew members gather behind him and he sighed. "Sure, sure."

Luffy felt a excited shrill rain down his spine. "This is going to be so exciting!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji muttered under his breath, "Not."

"Well, where to start," Roronoa clapped. "Let's just say I was on the ship, dying to boredom. That was the day where I didn't actually want to nap."

Usopp retorted, "That's the first."

Roronoa felt annoyance prickling over his skin but he brushed it off easily. "Everyone else was busy. I mean, Luffy; Chopper; Usopp was playing tag; Nami and Franky were at the helm, navigating; Robin was reading like pretty much always; Curly brow was cooking; Brook was composing a new song. Although even if they were busy, I wouldn't have talked to them... unless they had some sake ready for me." Luffy laughed. "So I just went to the crow's nest to get some training done until I felt something- or _someone_ on the ship, in the room with me. I was ready to slice up whoever it was, but I couldn't locate it, and before I could attack, a cloaked man appeared and just touched my arm, and boom. I was here."

 _Who's Franky and Brook?_ Nami thought, though she didn't ask it aloud.

Luffy moaned in disappointment. "Aww, that's it?"

Roronoa looked over his shoulder. "Did you see any injuries on me? Nope?"

Sanji pointed at his face. "Yeah, there's a really disgusting and ugly bruise on your face. Wait, that's just your face."

Roronoa hissed at him while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji left.

Nami looked at him with an confused and curious expression. "I'm assuming it's like a time devil fruit?"

Roronoa shrugged while returning his gaze back to the ocean. He breathed in then out. "No other explanation, Nami. I guess that's the only lead we have so far. Hopefully, we can find out more. I just want to get back to my crew." Then he hushed both Robin and Nami away with nothing before informing them, saying, "No go away you two. I'm going to take a nap. I literally feel like I'm ready for hibernation, so you better not bother the tiger."

"But tigers don't hibernate-"

"You get the point!"

* * *

 **THUMP.**

"...Sh*t."

Roronoa groggily stretched his arms out high into the fresh brine air, his arm muscles pulling, his pains of his strains, gone. His eye was still closed tightly, refusing to let the bright dandelion sunshine to peer through his eyelids.

Tiredness still clung to him like a hook in a fish's mouth and Roronoa decided to go back to sleep, whatever that sound was. He assumed it was just Luffy, bouncing around the Going Merry in boredom like pretty much always. He was always searching for adventure and freedom. Doing what ever he liked was something Luffy did best. He didn't care what the world thought of him, of course. The Pirate King could do whatever he wanted. So if Luffy was going to be the Pirate King, he could do whatever he ever wanted, with nothing but freedom in the air.

Even though Roronoa was trying to sleep, he was still irritated from the sudden and abrupt noise. Like, he was having one of his most best dreams ever. He hated when that happened. He'd always tried to go back to sleep and continue the dream but now, at this very moment, he couldn't fall back asleep and he groaned in disappointment. That dream was just beautiful. I mean, sake. Sake everywhere! Sake waterfalls, Sake rivers, Sake food. SAKE EVERYTHING.

Roronoa hissed, "Luffy, shut up."

A groan echoed inside of his ear and Roronoa noticed it was definitely not Luffy. The tone of the voice was much different and much deeper than Luffy's voice. He felt the presence of someone familiar and annoyance boiled up inside of him like a steaming kettle. The feeling of the aura was extremely nostaglic and Roronoa couldn't help but feel the growl rumbling in his throat like a volcano which was finally erupting after just a couple million years. It is actually kind of funny and strange about how accurate that simile.

Roronoa opened his eye, his vision firstly blurry, but then focused. He caught the sight of a blond head that dizzily stood up in front of him. Simultaneously, Roronoa stood up to, to face the man. But it wasn't just a man. It was him.

"Are you friggin' kidding me." Not a question Roronoa spoke. Because he knew, it wasn't kidding him.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded the blond-headed man in frustration and anger. His grey pupils connected with Roronoa's, frozen in place and would not pull away his gaze.

"Somewhere you would know," Roronoa countered with a accusing frown.

"What the sh~t is that supposed to mean?"

"Holy sh~t. You are just-"

They glared at each other for a brief moment, and they swore, despite the sunny weather, the patches of clouds sprouted lightning. And not just once, but many, _many_ times.

"Out of everyone, they had to send you of all people. Wow, he really wants to torture," Roronoa ranted, his canines biting hard onto his bare lips, drawing crimson blood to seep out.

"Shut up, marimo."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Another chapter finally done. Whoo, that was so freakin exhausting for some weird reason. Rewriting is hard and my neck is sore and I feel the bones cracking against each other and it feels good. UGH, STRETCH. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even though it wasn't as long as the other ones. Please review of what you think and after I finish all the chapters I'm rewriting, I'll reply to all the reviews! Feel free to leave any suggestions for how this could turn out. I have so ideas so far... and sorry if you think some of the Straw Hats are OOC. Hope you enjoyed! :D

Here are the replies!

 **Black' Victor Cachat:** Thanks for the review!

 **LuffyLover27:** DON'T WORRY, I'LL TRY TOO!

 **MawVax:** MEEEE TOOOOO

 **JarOfIdeas:** Thank you for the review!


	4. Unintended Defiance

**Most Lost Than Ever Before: Chapter 4**

Unconsciously, Roronoa curled his lip back in a hiss in discontent, the emotion flooding all of his arteries and veins and he groaned. _I know I don't believe in you, but I'm asking this on my knees_ , Roronoa thought while standing on his feet. _God, please kill this guy._

"What the hell did you say!?"

"Sh~t, I said that aloud."

Both of their gazes were locked in a glare fight, their eyes not leaving one another's. The guy's grey pupils enlargened, and his curly-brow was slanted fortunately in controllable irritation. His lips were pursed and his voice was flowing with angry emotions. "Zoro, answer me. Where the hell have you friggin' been? Everyone's been looking for you!"

Roronoa growled, "I don't need a baby sitter."

The man criticized in a high-toned voice, mocking, "Yeah, like that time in Alabasta where you went up a building when the Marines said to go North. Yeah, you definitely don't need a baby sitter to aid your helpless sense of direction."

"Huh!?" Roronoa said, leaning his ear toward the man. "Did you say you need a baby sitter to aid your helpless need for women?" Roronoa gasped, acting fakely. "I think you did!"

The man bit hard down, breaking his cigarette in two pieces. Ashes splattered across the wooden deck as one of the pieces of the cigarette fell onto the ground. "I think you meant to say 'Did you say I need a baby sitter to aid my helpless navigation skills? I think you're right!'? I think you did!" He mocked. Both of the men pushed their foreheads together like two wrestling bulls, killing intent flaring in their eyes.

"You little..." Roronoa hissed.

"Roronoa!" called an angry irritated voice from the kitchen.

Both of the men looked up to see Nami peering over from the railing outside the kitchen door. "How loud could you be, Roronoa? And who the heck are you talking-" Her voice was cut off as she laid eyes on the man and her eyes widened, pupils shrinking in disbelief. "-to," she continued as her voice died down, trailing off into nothing. "Holy crap, SANJI? ANOTHER ONE?"

"Took you long enough, witch," Roronoa muttered.

Nami glared at Roronoa with an piercing gaze. "Shut your mouth."

"Witch," Roronoa cursed.

Nami gave Roronoa the death stare before returning her gaze back to the man.

"Nami-sswaannn!" The man swooned in compassionate at the sight of a women. His eyes turned to hearts in a mere split second and were bulging in love at the rate of his heart beat that seemed to beat rapidly. He felt a nosebleed washing down his nostrils as his eyes made contact with Nami's breasts until the nosebleed randomly disappeared out of nowhere because he seemed to have noticed her appearance. He turned serious and held his chin. "Nami-san's breasts have reduced size and her hair is shoulder-length." Roronoa and Nami sweat-dropped until... "But I don't care! Nami-san is always beautiful!"

Simultaneously, Roronoa and Nami face-palmed theirselves and groaned in unbelief. "That's all you care about?" They muttered in unison, a scary vibe mixed with disbelief flowing into the atmosphere.

"Shut up!" roared the man, focused on Roronoa.

Roronoa crossed his arms in frustration and he spat, "You might want to look around you."

"Huh?" The man responded in a tone of confusion. "Why would I need to-" He was cut off at the sight of his surroundings. An nostalgic wave swept over him, consuming his entire body that he could no longer function. His expression was shocked and his gaze was blinded by sadness. No words escaped his lungs and only a gasp took over his breath. "Merry?" He murmured in almost a whisper. The man whipped his head to Roronoa, seeking some answers.

Roronoa simply sighed and shrugged simultaneously. He allowed his body to get even more tense and agitated as he muttered under his breath in a low tone, "Well..." He clapped his hands together and frowned. "...Time for another explanation."

* * *

"So," The man began, tapping his foot against the wood floor. A cigarette was closed together between his lips, the smoke subtlety ascended into the air. The crew looked to the man in anticipation. "That's the story, huh?"

They nodded. "Yep."

The man sighed in distress and puffed up a cloud of smoke. "Well..." He glanced at Roronoa. "This situation is barely made it into the 1st place for the Straw hat Pirates' Strangest Moments."

Roronoa nodded. "Definitely," he muttered.

Chopper inclined his head. "Huh?"

Roronoa looked over to Chopper who seemed surprised. "What, Chopper?"

Instead of Chopper answering, Usopp intruded, asking, "How is this 'time-travel' situation, barely 1st place? I know you guys are like 2 years in the future, but there seriously can't be a situation almost stranger than this!"

The past Straw Hat Pirates nodded in agreement. "Seriously," they said in unison.

The two Future Straw Hat Pirates exchanged a brief glance at each other and flashbacks of the past of the strangest moments rushed through their heads at the speed of a river breaking through a dam. So many friggin' goats from Goat Island, the complete utter fail of Luffy trying to ride a waver and the enormous dog that listens to enemy commands on Sky Island because it's 'loyal', the extremely tall and long animals of Long Ring Long Land (What kind of name is that though?), the afro fight between Luffy and Foxy, a walking and talking skeleton... Those ones weren't extremely strange.

But they missed one.

3...

2...

1...

Franky's balls being 'clutched'.

The Future Sanji and Roronoa shuddered and sweat-dropped, which the past Straw Hats' caught up on, and they too shivered, just watching them. "You guys have no idea..." They hissed in fear.

Usopp managed to stutter out, "W-what's sec-second pl-place...?"

Roronoa whispered, "You don't need to know..."

The Future Sanji murmured in horror, "You will get nightmares from it."

Chopper bit on his hooves, holding in a screech. "Y-you guys a-are scaring us."

"Oh," Roronoa said with a glint in his eye. "You'll be even more scared when you see it." His gaze lifted up to Robin and he pointed at her. The rest of the crew followed his point and they just stared at her. "My god, Robin. Why the crap did you have to do that?!"

Panic erupted through Robin as her eyes widened. But she kept her gaze steady and chuckled. "I don't know. I'm not aware what the situation was, so I wouldn't have the answer." _Do they know about CP9? If it's two years in the future, they should already know about it. But they act around me just fine. Maybe if I-_

"Robin..." The Future Sanji's growl made her flinch since his tone was so low.

"Yes...?" Robin asked, nervously.

Roronoa cringed. "Why did you have to grab it?"

"..."

"...What?"

* * *

The night was peaceful.

There wasn't much wind, and the only gales of wind that passed by were faint by icy, causing shivers to tingle along the crew's back like little quick spiders. The skyline was barely patched with any clouds. The only color that stood out was the bitter violet that was illuminated by the round white milky moon. And the ocean was silent. No, they weren't on the calm belt. Yes, they're in the Grand Line. Peaceful nights rarely came, but when they did, they were cherished at full throttle.

After the explanation the crew had given to the future Straw Hat chef, they split up to do whatever they needed to do. They left up the research to Robin who was pretty much fine staying up, reading about books to find out a solution.

The future Straw Hat chef was given the name 'Black Leg'. The past crew asked why Black Leg of all names and were kind of confused but he just said to go with it. Little did they know, that was his alias in the Pirate World.

At midnight, Black Leg and Roronoa were sitting at the base of the Figure head since they couldn't actually sit on it, since Luffy claimed it as his territory which he called 'his special seat'. Though the two future people didn't complain. They spent 1 year and more with that rule, so they were fine with it. The two weren't sleepy and was just chatting. When they weren't arguing, they actually didn't really dislike each other's company.

"Um, Calm Belt," Roronoa said.

"Tidal Wave."

"East Blue."

"Enel."

"Eh, doing people to?"

"Well, the topic's about our adventure," Black Leg explained. "But anyway, I hate that guy."

Roronoa scoffed, "Yeah, I mean he electrified you."

They laughed.

Roronoa continued, "So Enel ends with L so... Luffy."

"Yeah?"

Chuckling, Roronoa said, "Luffy does end with y but yeah is not a part of our adventure."

Black Leg pointed in front of them. He was pointing at the boy with the Straw Hat, his hands on his waist. Black Leg replied, "He said 'yeah,' not me."

Roronoa nodded, "Oh. So what's up Luffy? Your watch isn't until two hours or so."

Luffy's eyes hardened which made Roronoa and Black Leg sweat-drop, but not dare exchange looks. "I need to ask you guys something," Luffy began with a low toned voice.

Roronoa replied, "Well, what is it?"

"Why do you two keep looking at me like that?"

Black Leg and Roronoa flinched back and swallowed a lump in their throats simultaneously. "Huh?" They said in unison.

Luffy repeated, "Why do you keep looking at me in that way?"  
Roronoa asked, "What.. way?"

"The guilty way!" Luffy exclaimed. "You look at me like you regret something. It's bothering me. For the whole time you guys have been here, you've had that look in your eyes, only when you look at me. _Only."_

Roronoa and Black Leg exchanged a look before Roronoa said something. "The whole time?" He echoed.

Luffy nodded in confirmation. "The whole time."

Black Leg simply replied. "Luffy, we can't-"

Luffy's gaze hardened more. "Captain's orders."

My god, they flinched back so hard. Rarely ever did Luffy use his position as captain to force something. But this time it's a weakness.

Roronoa sighed. "Luffy," he began. "I know you are technically still my captain, no matter what time we are in, but... things have changed drastically in the future. I know if our Luffy were here, he'd tell me back in captain's orders, 'don't tell them'. So I can't tell you."

* * *

"Ah, they're so funny. They have no idea what's coming."

"I wonder if I should just summon a admiral here. I wonder what would happen? Though I think this stupid ship would sink, although I like the name. Oh wait, should I maybe get Straw Hat's brother? The Revolutionary? Gah, the past Straw Hat would be so surprised! The look on his face would be absolutely priceless! But that might hurt my plan. Hmm, maybe I should just bring him, then bring him back when everything's done. Or just rewind everything if something goes wrong."

"But it's so tiring, y'know. Going between time. I feel like a grandpa. But I don't feel human."

"Maybe I was just born a human, but at the end, I'll be inhumane. Yeah, that works."

"I like being inhumane."

"Why?"

"Well because..."

"It's fun."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter. Got lazy and I wanted to upload this. This is the last chapter of the rewrite. Chapters from ahead are not rewritten! Plz review your thoughts or not. Doesn't really matter. But nice reviews keep me motivated. XD I'm like a advertisement. XDDDDD

P.S. Sorry if you thought the characters went OOC. I didn't really know how to act them.

Replies!

 **Black' Victor Cachat:** I wonder what Zoro's sister would look like...

 **Santoryuu:** Don't worry, I shall!

 **Ashlielle:** Thanks for the cookie! And I also enjoy time travel stories! Somehow, they're always so entertaining.

 **OfMoonAndStarts:** Thanks for the review~!


	5. The Ascendant of Dread

**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter update. School has taken a lot of my time (and anime), and homework stole most of free time (and anime) and I've been working on a very important goal of mine (and watching anime). Okay okay, I'll stop blaming school (and anime) for taking up my time. It was pretty much all due to laziness. Oops, sorry.

* * *

 **More Lost Than Ever Before: Chapter 5**

The conversation Roronoa, Black Leg, and Luffy discussed last night was irrelevant now. All three of them acted like those moments had never occurred. The two future pirates believed that Luffy clearly understood their reasons for not revealing the truth behind their restless guilt and sadness. Telling Luffy about that incident was the last thing they wanted to do. Seeing Luffy like this, his eyes lighter, his grin wider, his motions smooth and his laughs filled with joy, was something the two wanted to keep untouched for as long as possible. The thought of maybe telling their younger selves to never underestimate your enemies or to take care of Luffy better crossed their minds several times but would that really change anything at all? Maybe it will, or maybe it won't. But they still remembered that because of _his_ death, many important things happened.

By the time Zoro woke up, the sun had already risen slightly beyond the horizon, a salmon rose hue dying the sky like a splash of watercolours and the icy white clouds scattered across the map of red.

Zoro slipped out of his hammock and stretched out his long bold arms while yawning in the progress. He sloppily slit his eyes open as a hot thin wave of nausea tingled his face muscles which made him shiver. Sanji's hammock was empty, which meant he was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Other then that, everyone else was sleeping. Except two time-travelers. Groggily, Zoro started to climb up the ladder to the main deck, but halted and kept his head below the deck to hide his head when he heard the said people talk.

"Nami?" The rough deep tone made Zoro assume it was Roronoa.

"I hope so! I would love to see two Nami-sans!" Zoro assumed the lighter voice belonged to Black Leg.

"Forget that thought. Usopp possibly?" Roronoa suggested.

"Is it going in the order we joined?" Black Leg asked curiously.

 _Swish. Gulp._ "Don't think so. Usopp joined before you," Roronoa replied while licking the excess sake of his lips. "I'm assuming it's just playing around with us. Cause a little chaos."

Black Leg sighed and scoffed, "I wouldn't usually draw that as a conclusion but right now I do. I don't believe that it just put us together by _coincidence_." He drew his gaze to the floor.

Roronoa laughed at his comment. After another quick swish of his bottle of sake, both stayed silent. Although Zoro was also being silent, the two of them had already sensed his presence the second he woke from his slumber but both of them decided not to comment on it. The two didn't blame that the past versions of them didn't trust them.

Black Leg took out his lit cigarette in the betweens of his fingers. A puff of smoke lurked out of his lips as he sealed his eyes closed. They were seated on the floor of the rear of the Going Merry, enjoying the subtle nostalgic trail that they left behind as they advanced forward. Their gazes watched the waves sooth down into a flat surface, longingly remembering what it was like to sail on the Going Merry once again and cherish the moments they would not experience ever again.

But being here was just too painful. I mean, they loved it, standing on the Going Merry like in the past, but just remembering her funeral, her voice of sadness and gratitude, and her words of farewell was agonizing.

"Marines," Black Leg suddenly called.

"They always come at the peaceful times," Roronoa protested softly.

Zoro's ears perked up at this and peered up to the deck. As if rising up from the sea, floated two marine ships. He quickly woke up everyone who was sleeping, and all of them prepared for battle. Multiple whistles rang and explosions and splashes sounded. That's when chaos broke out.

The past Straw Hats' actions were slugged and wary but that was only because they had not eaten breakfast and had just woken up from their slumber. They weren't even properly dressed into their usual clothing. But the more longer they moved, the more awake they got. Their speed increased and all eyes were wide open. All sides of the Going Merry were covered by one or more crew members, Roronoa and Black Leg excluded.

As the marines and the Straw Hats were side by side, they poured onto the deck, although there were a small amount of marines since there were only two ships.

Honestly, to them, this was like going into your head and just watching plain old entertaining memories to partly re-live them and just watch them for the sake of watching.

"Why don't the marines just give up?" Sanji protested, kicking and spinning his long slender legs.

"They seem to get weaker and weaker by each attack," Zoro sighed as he slashed a row of marines swiftly.

Nami scoffed, "And you guys seem to get stronger and stronger."

Usopp protested as he rocketed a few rotten eggs into a few faces of marines, "You guys are just monsters!"

Roronoa said sarcastically, "Why don't they send a admiral?"

Nami replied in the midst of attacking, "NO THANK YOU!"

The two future pirates laughed.

After a while, the Straw Hat Pirates quickly seized victory and narrowly escaped. Everyone was sitting down, exhausted from the mid-dawn fight. Breathing heavily, they each leaned on something to keep their balance.

Roronoa nodded in acknowledgement as Black Leg stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sanji watched as his future self disappeared into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to say something but Roronoa cut him off.

"Curly-brow's handling breakfast. You can relax," Roronoa said coldly.

Sanji replied with silence and a nod but joined Black Leg in the kitchen anyway.

Sanji started, "Do you remember where-"

"Idiot," Black Leg snapped, "Just because it's been two years doesn't mean that I forgot where everything is."

Silent as a mice, Sanji watched in awe as Black Leg cooked. Yeah, Sanji expected that his future self picked up on a few things, honed his cooking skill, cooked tastier meals, but he didn't expect himself to get _this_ good. Black Leg's hands moved like ballerina hands. It was like watching himself cook, but watching a way more elegant, graceful, lighter, and swifter version of himself.

Not even 10 minutes later, Black Leg's dishes were complete and was served onto the small dining table. He called everyone in and the Straw Hat Pirates stared at the dishes before them in astonishment. Every one of them noted to themselves that they were lucky to have a chef like this serve them food for over 3 years. Luffy even said it outloud.

"I can't wait for the next 2 years of Sanji's cookng!"

But Black Leg and Roronoa knew it wasn't 3 years that he cooked for them. It was 1. Luffy saying that and everyone thinking that brought unintentional and brief moments of mental pain. They didn't show it on their faces. They didn't want to draw suspicion. And most of all, they didn't want the topic to be brought up. But Sanji somehow noticed. Not by their expressions, but by their stiff movements.

Both Sanji's helped clean the dishes. When they cleaned, no words were exchanged between them, although Sanji spared a few glances at Black Leg that he undoubtedly noticed. When Sanji kept glancing, Black Leg halted all of his actions. Sanji froze in his place.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"That's what I should ask," Black Leg muttered under his breath.

Sanji inclined his head. He started cleaning again after he saw Black Leg continue.

Silence was brought up once again.

But Sanji couldn't help it. It was seriously bothering him but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Then Black Leg stopped again. Sanji sweatdropped.

Black Leg sighed irritatedly and snapped, "If you need to ask, just say it already."

"Uh," Sanji began as he finished washing a dish. Awkwardly, he avoided his gaze and looked down at his feet as he began with the next dirty dish. "When Luffy mentioned about us- I mean, _you,_ cooking for us for 3 years, both you and Roronoa stiffened. I thought something was wrong."

If Black Leg was bothered by his comment, he didn't show it. "Oh, is that it?" He turned his face back toward the sink. "Just reminded me of something that happened."

Sanji nodded roughly.

Black Leg knew it was going to be hard, but he didn't realize that it was going to be this hard to hide the secrets of the future.

* * *

Chopper was a doctor. It didn't matter if a person had a physical or mental injury. That was his job. Ever since Roronoa appeared on the Going Merry, he noticed the sadness and guilt hanging onto his eyes. At first, Chopper wasn't really certain if it was just a temporary thing. But it was confirmed when Black Leg had the same look. And both people only looked like that when their gazes landed on Luffy. That's when he worried.

Roronoa was laying down against the mast on the middle of the main deck who was napping. Chopper observed his missing eye from a small distance. He asked himself how his future self didn't heal his eye. _It's my fault his eye wasn't healed,_ Chopper told himself guiltily. Now he felt guilty which gave more reason to aide Roronoa's and Black Leg's mental wound.

"Uh, Roronoa?" Chopper sputtered out nervously.

Without opening his eye, Roronoa replied, "What's up, Chopper?" He grunted as he adjusted his position.

"I was just wondering..." Chopper looked to the ground. "I was just wondering why you guys look at Luffy so sadly."

Roronoa stiffened. "...Oh, really?"

Chopper replied, "It's my job as a doctor to help heal people's wounds. I want to help you heal your wound!"

Roronoa answered bluntly straight away, "Thanks, but there's nothing to heal."

"What?" Chopper asked, surprised.

"I said there's nothing to heal," Roronoa recited a little more coldly.

Chopper felt a shiver race down his spine. "Are you sure? I know it might bring up some unwanted memories but that's-"

Roronoa slammed his fist onto the deck floor which made Chopper flinch. It wasn't loud, but the gesture just shook Chopper. He snapped, "I'm sure!" After seeing Chopper's expression at his own action, Roronoa cursed at himself. His face softened and he blurted nervously, "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that it's something I'd rather not recall. And it's okay, our scar reminds us to not make the same mistakes again..." he muttered the last part.

Black Leg peered out from the kitchen, smoking a cigarette as he was standing against the doorframe. He was about to scold Roronoa for speaking so carelessly and rude to the little reindeer but he stopped himself. Why? Because if Chopper was the one asking him, he would've reacted the same way.

Chopper stuttered, "N-no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up..."

Roronoa felt guilty. Ah, how stupid of him. But then his senses perked up as he sensed something falling from the sky.

Black Leg also sensed it but saw Roronoa taking care of it so he didn't move from his spot.

 _Sh~t, sh~t, sh~t,_ _sh~t,_ _sh~t_ _,_ Roronoa cursed to himself as he jumped to his feet. He walked rapidly all over the main deck, his loud footsteps making the wood creak. He was looking up into the sky, frantically and worriedly peering around to a specific spot. _Where will he land?_ He asked himself.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were watching him curiously from the side, making confused expressions. Luffy and Usopp tried to guess mentally what Roronoa was doing. Chopper wanted to ask Roronoa what was happening, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what was wrong with it. He just had a bad feeling. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end, his steps were shaky and he couldn't speak. What was this? Roronoa was his future friend! But that was the thing. Chopper didn't know this Roronoa. For all Chopper knows, Zoro had changed into someone who was terribly evil and- Chopper flinched back at his thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't- it's impossible, right? He didn't believe it himself. Was he really scared of Roronoa? A crewmate? A friend? A comrade? A member of the crew that invited him in so he could see the world and accomplish his dream that he couldn't chase back at Drum Island! Yet he was standing here, scared?

Nami who was came out of the women's room inclined her head in confusion. She deadpanned and asked, "Roronoa, what are you doing?"

"Catching something," he mumbled.

"What?" Nami replied, not hearing him clearly. "Catching what?"

Roronoa didn't answer as he stood onto one spot with one arm out and his chin tilted to the sky.

Luffy excitedly questioned, "Is it a fish? Are we catching fish?!"

Usopp lightly elbowed Luffy in the side. "Luffy, fish don't fall from the sky. There's no sea in the sky."

Black Leg whispered to himself, "Oh the irony."

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked up to the blue dyed sky. "Huh?"

"HELPPP!"

A figure in the sky appeared and was plummeting down from the air at a fast speed.

Nami yelped in shock. "What is that!?"

As the figure came closer to falling, they noticed three colors. Blue, pink and brown.

Usopp shrieked, "It's going to crash!"

Robin reminded as she stood on the side, "Will its guts and blood splatter all over the ship if it crashes onto the ship at that fast speed?"

Chopper and Usopp's screams tore through the air in absolute fear. "ROBIN!"

A brown ball of brown fur fell down onto the ship and before it could even come in contact with the ground, Roronoa gently grabbed a piece of its clothing, making it bounce slightly in his grasp. A flurry of ears flapped and 2 pairs of fur coated limbs squirmed in fear, trembling with its fur on end. Its chest was heaving heavily and hastily as it attempted to recover its stolen breaths. It was gasping as the Straw Hat Pirates observed the small creature. it wore a yellow and white striped tank top, orange shorts, and a blue and pink hat that looked like Chopper's hat.

Wait, isn't that Chopper?"

Roronoa let go of the small ball of fur. The creature looked up at him in tears and he cheered, "ZORO!" The creature clung onto Roronoa's leg in fear. "THAT WAS SO SCARY."

"Stop complaining, Chopper. Be a man," Roronoa rolled his eyes.

 _Chopper!?_ Everyone was partly shocked.

Chopper was the most surprised to see his future self. He could see in his self's eyes of how he showed no reluctance of interacting with Roronoa.

"EVERYONE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Future Chopper blurted.

Roronoa rolled his eyes again and scoffed, "I was already told-"

Future Chopper hit Roronoa on the head angrily and was sent to the floor. "DID YOU GET LOST AGAIN?!"

Roronoa twitched and groaned in response.

Chopper thought, _NOT EVEN A LITTLE RELUCTANT._

Future Chopper turned around to see the past Straw Hat Pirates. He shrieked in response and jumped back, hiding behind Roronoa's body. "Who are you!?" He questioned suspiciously.

Usopp replied, "Are you the future Chopper?!"

Future Chopper tilted his head in confusion, clearly puzzled by his question. He recited, "Future Chopper?"

Black Leg intervened and jumped down beside Future Chopper. "Chopper, meet the past Straw Hat Pirates," he bluntly said. "Straw Hat Pirates, meet the future Chopper."

Future Chopper's eyes glittered in awe, "What! Really! We're in the past!"

Nami and Usopp sweatdropped. "He believed it right away?" They muttered under their breaths.

"Yep!"

Future Chopper turned and saw Luffy grinning at him with his trademark grin. "You're in the past! Isn't that amazing!?"

Future Chopper replied, "It's awesome-" He cut himself off as he seemed to realize something. He recovered and continued, "It's so cool!"

Chopper's eyes widened as he looked at his future self. It would definitely not go unnoticed by anyone. Especially Luffy. By now, everyone would be suspicious about the time travelers. If this situation kept occurring every time a new crew member arrived in the past, their secret would be undoubtedly revealed to every single one of them. But no matter how much they tried, the sadness and guilt that hung from their irises would not be concealed in their hearts. If one would try to take it away, their emotions would only falter even more.

Roronoa's words struck through Chopper's mind like a flash of lightning and everything clicked together.

"Our _scar reminds us to not make the same mistakes again."_

They share a regret.

Chopper drew that conclusion once Future Chopper laid eyes on Luffy. He saw his eyes, and what he saw was nothing but guilt.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review any ideas of what you want to see! I'm having quite a hard time to figure what to do before the main villain jumps in to disrupt everything.

Reply time!

 **tanithlipsky:** Thanks for your review!

 **Matt:** I actually agree with you. I just wrote this fanfiction because I wanted to write a time travel story so I didn't really plan anything about the conflicts so I just made up the villain on the spot. But god damn, 'lava loser' makes me laugh.

 **Guest:** Oh yeah, I'm definitely planning on revealing haki, just to see the past Straw Hat Pirates' reactions.

 **Blueberrymuffintop:** Thanks for the review!

 **Fairykick:** I'm glad it's to your liking! (...I sound like a person working at a restaurant)

 **Jackolate:** That would be alright as an excuse for my mistake XDDD, and thank you!

 **Black' Victor Cachat:** Tysm~!

 **MoonFruit12:** Thank you for your review~!

 **RetardedLaptopUser:** Me: *reads the 'Stay safe and keep writing* Okay, I'll keep safe and- *murderer busts in the room, kills me, and the fanfiction is discontinued* RIP

 **TheRandomGirl:** *Evilly laughs* Or maybe he won't...

 **TheSuperMario:** Sorry~! I get extremely anxious to post the chapter and I procrastinate a lot

 **RoronoaZero:** Thanks for your review!

 **WaterStar45:** Thanks for the advice! I'll make sure to add more details.

 **Ashlielle:** MOM~! MOMMY, SOMEONE GAVE ME A LOLLIPOP! MOM, MOMMY! OMG, IT'S A FREAKING LOLLIPOP! *takes thousands of snaps and sends to everyone*

 **LuffyLover27:** Thanks for your support!

 **MawVax:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHSAHSAHSAHHHAHAASAHIGBDAGBDIGBAODFGWQOFDQGHFOWQBFLJBODUHDBWDOQUWGOWFQWFMUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH


End file.
